On Fire
by waldork
Summary: Set after Perfect Scoundrels but no spoilers. Kat is freezing one night and on a quest for more blankets she has a little run-in with the W. W. Hale the fifth. Super fluffy more on Kat's struggle with her feelings for Hale and how to deal and express them that was focused on in both Heist Society and Uncommon Criminals. I hope you enjoy btw you don't even have to have readthis book


**Summary: Set after **_**Perfect Scoundrels**_** but no spoilers. Kat is freezing one night and on a quest for more blankets she has a little run-in with the W. W. Hale the fifth. Super fluffy more on Kat's struggle with her feelings for Hale and how to deal and express them that was focused on in both **_**Heist Society **_**and **_**Uncommon Criminals**_**. I hope you enjoy btw you don't even have to have read this book to enjoy this fluffy because that's really all it is but who doesn't love fluff?**

On Fire 

The house so solid and secure, so safe and untouchable with it's strong brinks holding in all the secrets and protecting the occupants, shielding them from the prying ways of the outside world, trembled slighting at the rough winds, and the pounding rain. Those wet bullets hit Kat's window so fast Kat was sure the glass would shatter or at least wake the beautiful sleeping girl in the bed next to her, but Gabrielle slept soundly. Kat shivered in her overly large shirt as she buried herself in to the too thin covers on her bed. Realizing it was useless the small girl slipping out of the bed and through the door on a quest to obtain warmer covers.

She started at the sound of her name cursing herself for being so unobservant; she knew either her mother or father would have ever been so careless even in the confines of their own home.

"Kat?" Hale whispered, again his voice carrying through the partly open door into "his" room or the unofficial residence he had taking up, which Kat knew was only to stay close to her.

She slipped wordlessly into his dim room. She smiled as her eyes grew quickly accustomed to the shadows and she made out a sleepy Hale who was shirtless, with mussed hair, sitting up rubbing his eyes like a child. "Hi," she whispered coming closer.

"Hi, you," he said back, his voice rough from sleep. He reached for her hand, which she immediately offered him and his warm hand closed over hers and her heart beat faster. He tugged her urging closer, his other hand reached up and cupped her cheek causing her breath to pause and small pink glow flood her cheeks. He grinned and Kat instantly knew that he knew exactly how much he was affecting her and he liked it.

"Couldn't sleep, Kit Kat?" he asked, pulling her hand again so she sat on his bed.

"I was just looking for some blankets my room is freezing," she whispered softly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Hale shook his head and reached for her again, she allowed him to pull her against his warm hard yet oddly soft and comforting chest. "A dream woke me."

She snuggled against him, "what was the dream? Good or bad?" she murmured as she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Oh definitely a good dream, but what it was about I wouldn't tell you," He mused, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Why not?" Kat asked, raising her head in curiosity.

Hale grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "because it was about you."

"That seems like a reason to tell me," Kat said, leaning over to whisper in his ear too.

"You won't like it," He whispered back, causing Kat to giggle as her breath tickled her ear.

"Well how about you let me decide, huh? Scared?" she challenged.  
"A little yeah, if your father or uncle find us together right now I will never be able to dream again," Hale whispered back clearly pleased at his clever topic switch.

"They wouldn't kill you just you know hurt you a lot…and maybe steal everything you own and everything your family owns." Kat said thoughtfully.

Hale rolled his eyes and tickled her slightly, "It would be worth it."

Kat's blush colored her cheeks again, her breath stopped and her heart beat double time as Hale leaned in and brushed her lips with his. His eyes were alight and sparkling so close to hers. "Are you cold now?" his voice was so soft and her heart was beating so loud in her ears that she scarcely heard his question though his mouth couldn't been more than two inches from hers.

She shook her head slightly not wanting to shatter the moment. Well it was true Kat did not feel cold, she felt like she was on fire, trembling from intensity of the heat that seemed to be emanating from Hale's body, filling her body with warmth, and her mind with fire, hot passionate fire that scared her. It would be so easy for her to loss control of that fire, she would just have to trust that Hale would protect her if such an event where that dangerous flames burst out. But how could trust him if he was the one who was giving her the fire. Suddenly Kat needed to go, to escape, protect herself from Hale fiery stare and his hot breath.

"I…I have to-" Kat stumbled over her words as she placed her small hands on Hale's dangerously attractive chest and pushed him away.

"Kat?" he looked so confused and hurt, like a small puppy that someone had hit with a rolled up newspaper.

"I am sorry, I can't," she gasped and pulled away and stumbled off the high bed, almost falling.

Hale was up out of bed in a second, he grabbed her arm, trying to stop her, "Kat! What's wrong what did I say?"

"No Hale please just-" He managed pulled into his chest and oh so swiftly Hale's lips were on Kat's. Hale's hand was caressing her cheek and neck, while the other slide effortlessly around her slim waist, gently holding her close. His lips were soft and warm, his caresses sending shivers to the bottom of her stomach, his body was warm and solid Kat couldn't help but reach her fingers out to explore his muscles. She was on fire now; the fire had won. She felt hungry, greedy and exposed but most of all she felt hot.

After forever the two broke for air, both taking in big gulps, both hearts beating too fast. Hale eyed her, expecting her to bolt again. "Are you okay?" he breathed.

She blushed bright red and looked down ashamed of her freak out. He kissed her cheek and pulled her even closer. This was a trap that she could trick her make out of and she wasn't sure she wanted to. So she nodded still not looking at him.

"I didn't mean to spook you," he whispered.

Her blush strengthened, she was Katarina Bishop, she could handle anything, but Hale wasn't anything, he was everything and it was too much. "I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry just talk to me, what did I do?" Hale asked.

"No nothing, nothing you are perfect I just can't do this. I don't know how, do you understand?" She ventured a glance upwards and her scowled at what she found. Hale was smirking. Suddenly she was furious and she pushed him away with all her might. But her might was so match for Hale's, so she stayed firmly in place.

"Hey Kat, it's okay, you just got scared, relax. Take a big breath," Hale coxed.

"You know that is pretty hard when you are trapping me," she said struggling again but not really trying. "Let me go, I want to leave."

"No you don't you are just scared," Hale said.

"I am not! I am not scared of you Hale," She said spitting the words at him, turning up to his face.

"Maybe not but you are scared of your feelings," Hale said quietly gently letting go of Kat and watching as she turned away. She felt as if she going to cry, 'what the hell was going on with her' she thought. He was right; everything he said was right so she took a deep breath and sat at the edge of the forgotten bed.

"Hale?" she whispered again.

"Yes, Kat?" he answered.

"Can you just try that again? Just try slower this time," she asked looking up to see Hale had moved closer.

"Try what?" Hale asked his pupils were blown wide and his voice sounded slightly breathless.

She reached her hands up for him and he instantly moved to embrace her. Her hand found his neck and pulled his face to meet hers. "Try this again." And they were kissing. Soon she was on his lap, straddling his thighs, his hand up her night-gown/shirt, her fingers threaded through his hair, her other palm rubbing his chest, his lips on her neck producing little gasps, whimpers and mews from her breathless mouth.

This is not where she thought this little quest would go but nothing ever goes according to plan besides at least she wasn't cold anymore.

**I hope you liked it! **

**And I hope you are all well and weren't not at the Boston marathon like I was but luckily I left before the bombs went off **

**-pm**


End file.
